galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-5688
ARC-5688 or "Quinn" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper Pilot in Purple Squad along with ARC-8448 "Costin Jr". Quinn participated in the Second Battle of Maridun and Battle of Rectus IV. Quinn was a fierce fighter in Purple Squad just like ARC-1004 "Gree". Quinn's favourite weapon of choice was his DC-17 hand blasters and a DC-15 blaster. Quinn also had a hidden lightsaber in his armour that he found on Maridun that had a blue crimson blade. Quinn very rarely used this saber but when he did he didn't want to most times. Quinn was close friends with everyone in purple squad as a veteran of the clone wars, He was also very skilled as pilot and was one who flew the gunship with Fives in command at Maridun.Quinn was a skilled sharpshooter when it came to ground battles but w hen in the air Quinn was always on target. Every now and again Quinn would be a gunner in an AT-TE and is skilled enough to use a AT-RT just like all of the ARF troopers. In the battle of Rectus IV Quinn ignited the lightsaber he found on Maridun but he didn't know how to use it so he took the weapon apart and threw it away Quinn reached for DC-17 hand blasters and started shooting every single droid in sight. After all the droids were all gone Commando droids suddenly appeared and started to attack Quinn one started punching Quinn and knocked him out. After waking up from being hit Quinn saw down the barrel of his own blaster because the commando droids took his weapons and tied Quinn up. Quinn fought back though destroying both droids and getting back his DC-17 hand blasters and his DC-15 blaster. Slowly getting up from the commando droids destroyed bodies Quinn was injured but not too badly. After catching up with the rest of the team Quinn and the others had reinforcements and destroyed every last droid. Purple Squad won the Battle of Rectus IV and where given a banquet in honor of the battle. Quinn was killed on Mygeeto from a giant crystal worm. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Quinn was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Quinn was trained by the bounty hunters and by the very experienced ARC troopers and pilot trainers. Quinn was trained as a clone pilot and as a ground combat trooper. Quinn was trained with DC-15 blaster rifle, carbine, a hidden Lightsaber (He rarely used) and DC-17 hand blasters. Quinn was later sent to Golden Squad . Battle of Devaron Quinn was also in the battle of Devaron but didn't land til after the hyena bomber and vulture droids were destroyed. Quinn was giving air support to ARC-1004 "Gree" and ARC-8822 "Boil". During the battle of Devaron Quinn was shooting at droids when his ARC-170 fighter got shot from a droid, so he parachuted out of his fighter and met down on the surface with Purple Squad . thumb|Quinn flying on Devaron Meeting with Hunter Savage Quinn got word from many Jedi saying he was the only one who could stop Hunter after killing many Jedi before going for the clones.Quinn was told that the former Jedi was even thinking about a raid on the temple but he denied it and went somewhere else, The Sith Temple on Korriban. After many years Hunter over 100 civilians dead and many were very innocent to these attacks. Quinn met up with Hunter on Dathomir where he was protecting Niljarrah from the nightsisters but when word came he was looking for Bow's son Niljarrah Quinn decided to face Hunter alone. Last stand before being injured Quinn's last stand for Golden Squad was up against the former Dathomiran Jedi Master Hunter Savage. They versed each other on Trapicus for 5 hours until Quinn was injured by Hunter.Quinn reached for a holotransmission and recorded it saying "Sir I'm down injured but DO NOT I repeat not! cross Hunter Savage he has taken Niljarrah and I'm. Sorry I failed my mission.." he was injured before he could finish his sentence. Quinn crawled his way to safety and got out of the hands of Hunter Savage. Before surcumbing to his injuries and falling unwell. Found Injured "Sirs, we've found Quinn. He is down on Trapicus badly hurt. Deeply injured." ARC-8448 nodded and said "Bring the medico down to the surface and get him up here.". Quinn was brought back from Trapicus with deep saber cuts and dry blood. "Quinn, welcome back." "Is Hunter dead?" "No. He escaped. But we've traced him to Mygeeto other then that you're lucky to be alive.." "Well then." said Quinn. "The battle still rages, we have to go Quinn, good luck.." "I don't need luck. I need survival skills. I have my own luck.." Recovery Quinn had sat in a bed, after being in a batca tank for three days, he was taken out and placed with bandages on his wrists and legs. Quinn got out of bed and got into his rehab about 4 days after being out the tank, in which stunned most of the medical officers on duty who said "Quinn, it takes longer to heal than 3 days." "Do not try to stop me. I want to hurry up with rehab get back on the field." Quinn walked into the rehab room to have strange looks from other clones from Golden Squad that were also injured. "Take a pic, it lasts longer." Quinn walked over to the treadmill and turned it on and started to run. After running for about 30 minutes Quinn walked over to say to the other clones "Don't be afraid. I'll be back on the frontlines sooner then you think." CM-14 or "Parker" walked up to Quinn and said that all rehab equipment was off limits to him as he had to rest up for about 1 month. Quinn was taken back to his bed and cuffed to the side. Quinn then decided to do a training hologram map. He choose to be on Rugosa after the mission to Trapicus. Death Back on Mygeeto After he decided he wanted to go back to Mygeeto and finish off what he started. Quinn put on his armour flight suit and made his way to his ARC-170 fighter. As the Mygeeto battle went on for a month, Quinn missed half of the battle, so he landed on the ground to meet the ground forces, trying everything to get rid of crystal worms. Quinn then took out his blaster and joined in. "Look out! Go. Go. Go!" Quinn screamed to everyone, but it was too late. Quinn was crushed by the worms body and buried so deep in the snow, not even the natives could get the body out. Quinn's helmet was later recovered and then the body armour, which took longer to find during the winter. Trivia * Quinn owned a Lightsaber